Henrik (FireRed
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Henrik | slogan=no | image=| size=200px | caption= | age=yes | years=19 (as of Black 2 & White 2) | colors=yes | eyes=Grey | hair=Brown | gender=Male | hometown=Pallet Town(currently resides in Three Island) | region=Kanto | relatives=Henrik's mother | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Trainer, Field Researcher | game=counterpart| counterpart=none}} Henrik is one of the main character in the Pokémon FireRed & Leaf Green short stories series. He was also a major recurring character in the sequel series, Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver and made a cameo in Pokémon Black 2 & White 2. He used to travel Kanto and catching pokémon to fill out the blank PokéDexes for Oak. He's currently working with Celio on the Sevii Islands. Character Henrik is a calm, serious but also kind and light-hearted person who loves traveling across regions and meeting new people. Although after the loss of his starter pokémon, Henrik became more serious and devastated. Character history ''Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen'' Henrik first appeared right after Hanna and Cameron had obtained their starter pokémon in prof. Oak's lab. As both of the promised to try to capture as many pokémon, Oak noticed that their rivalry was beyond the PokéDex, and was only about the champion title, he called Henrik in. Henrik gladly accepted the PokéDex and chose Squirtle as his starter. He didn't appear again until Hanna's battle in Cerulean Gym. Taking a day off in the filling the pokédex, he noticed that his old friend Hanna was battling Misty so she could obtain her second gym badge, the Cascade Badge. However, Henrik didn't talked to her nor she noticed him, but they meet later in Cerulean Cape, whereas they both helped Bill with his transformation machine so Henrik could collect data for the rare pokémon Eeevee, and it's three evolutions. After that, they decided to travel together so they could participate in a tournament aboard S.S Anne. During their travel to Vermilion City, Hanna told Henrik about Team Rocket. Henrik, who hadn't meet them nor knew who they where, began to question about them when suddenly a wild Gyarados encountered them. As Henrik needed to capture it, he chooses his newly evolved Butterfree to battle it, although Butterfree was pretty strong, it fainted quickly. Right after calling Butterfree back to it's pokéball, he threw another pokéball on Gyarados and due to Gyarados finding Henrik a worthy trainer, it let him catch it. Later on Hanna and Henrik finally reached Vermilion City, only to find out that they had come to early for the S.S Anne tournament. Instead of just doing nothing, they decided to practice in Vermilion Contest, a newly opened Contest Hall hosted by a coordinator named Juan from a faraway region(Hoenn). Both of them made it to the second round, but there Henrik loosed. Henrik later sent some of his newly catched pokémon to prof. Oak's lab for documenting, and was asked to return to Pallet Town. Affter saying goodbye to Hanna, Henrik took Seagallop Ferries to Pallet Town, but ended up on Cinnabar Island. Henrik then left the rest of the newly catched pokémon there instead. Bill later invited him to take a trip to the Sevii Islands. When Henrik first come to Knot Island, he went to One Island along with Bill so they could meet up with Celio. As Celio had problem connecting his PC Operating System to other regions, Henrik was set on a mission to find the Ruby Gem on Mt. Ember. While he was investigating the mountain, he meet up with a Team Rocket admin named Sird who also searched for the Ruby Gem. After a heated battle, Henrik was defeated and Sird took the Ruby Gem and leaved the island. After the loss on Mt. Ember, Henrik decided to travel to Boon Island. While there, he meet Albert, Lostelle's father, who worried about his daughter who had been missing since a class trip to the Berry Forrest on Kin Island. So Henrik traveled to Three Island, only to encounter another admin from Team Rocket named Carr. Carr manipulated a biker gang who immediately attacked Henrik. As Henrik had to run away for the bikers, he managed to destroy the Bond Bridge which connected the Berry Forrest from the main island. Henrik easily found Lostelle and took the Seagallop Ferries back to Boon Island and brought Lostelle home. Later on, Celio called Henrik and told him that he had located another gem, this time the Sapphire Gem, on Floe Island and that the Elite Four member Lorelei was currently took care for it. When Henrik finally reached the town Four Island on Floe Island, he encountered Sird, Carr and the third admin, namely Orm, who had chased Lorelei down to the Icefall Cave. Even if Henrik and Lorelei teamed up against the Team Rocket admins, they couldn't manage to save the Sapphire Gem, which made Henrik devastated as he had lost to them twice. As a revenge for Henrik's tries to get the gems and escaping from him on Bond Bridge, Carr activated a bomb in the cave after the admins had leaved. In the progress, Henrik and Lorelei both got physical injures caused by the explosion. Henrik, now ready to leave Sevii Islands so he could rest in Pallet Town, had to stay a little more time, as Kanto wasn't safer either, as some other Team Rocket Admins(Koga, Sabrina, Lt. Surge) had started attack various cities. Henrik then traveled to Navel Rock to investigate the rumors about two legendary birds. While there, Henrik encountered Sird again. Sird told Henrik about a fight between two legendary pokémon who could control land and water respectively and all the damages their battle costed the entire region. She also told him that their boss, she and the other two admins had seen the battle and also seen the two Orbs transforming into two Gems and that their plan was to create a clone-Deoxyz with them. Sird then leaved the island. Henrik, know with useful information, contacted Hanna, but she couldn't help out as she had to take on Team Rocket around Kanto, so Henrik called Cameron who could help. Henrik traveled to Chrono Island to talk with Selphy who had investigated the Lost Cave and had translated the Unown puzzles, but Sird and Orm had already captured her. As Henrik checked a note book, he now had even more information about Deoxyz. Later on Rocket Warehouse, Henrik and Cameron got a call from Hanna who had defeated Giovanni, both as Team Rockets Boss and also as Gym Leader. As from that, most of the grunts started to disappear from the Sevii Islands, with the exception of the three beasts. Carr, who couldn't believe that his boss was defeated unleashed the clone-machines power and created a Deoxyz, which he mind controlled and started go on rampage on the islands. During the rampage, Sird disappeared and Orm got killed. As Hanna's Venosaur had learned Frenzy Plant, it could battle Deoxyz a while. Soon enough, a mystic ghost trainer named Pheobe come and battled the clone with her ghost pokémon along with Henrik, Cameron and Hannas teams. As the clone wasn't actual Deoxyz, it took to long time for it to change to defense form, so it was finally defeated. After all chaotic happenings, Hanna and Cameron had to head back to Indigo Plateau to take part in the Indigo League, Henrik decided to stay in Sevii Islands and help with the rebuilding. Henrik was later mentioned in the epilogue by Hanna who stated that he seemed to like his new home on Three Island. Between Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen and Pokémon Emerald Henrik had catched over 300 unique pokémon and most of them had become rental pokémon for Battle Factory. Henrik also had become Celio's assistant and had started work on his own PC Operative System. ''Pokémon Emerald'' It is revealed very early on in this chapter that most of Henrik's pokémon he sent to prof. Oak had become rental pokémon in the Battle Factory on the newly opened Battle Frontier. Along with Hanna, he traveled to the newly opened Battle Frontier. As a mysterious man called Guile Hideout had interrupt various facilities in the search of Jirachi, Birch had asked them to find out who it really is. During their travel, they meet up with My and Daniel, who also had been asked by professor Birch to search up this mysterious man. As My and Daniel began investigate the facilities, Henrik and Hanna split up in search of Guile Hideout. Henrik come across a reporter named Todd, who had been stuck inside the Artisan Cave. ''Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver'' Three years after the events of Pokémon Emerald, Henrik had become Celio's assistant. Unlike the other main characters from the precursor series, who appeared very early as recurring characters, Henrik didn't appear until Max, one of the new main characters, confronted Neo Tean Rocket in Lake of Rage. Henrik who had started catch Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh oriented pokémon took a break in Lake of Rage. While there, Neo Team Rocket activated a freeze-shooter and freezed the entire lake. In the progress, all pokémon in the water, including Henrik's Blastoise had frozen. Henrik angrily attacked the Neo Team Rocket Executive Karen whereas Max battled Will. Soon, Karen and Will retreat and leaved the lake. Henrik introduced himself for Max, but leaved as he had to call Celio and prof. Elm. Later on, during the Gym Leaders Tournament between all the gym leaders from Kanto and Jotho, Oak entrusted Henrik and Hanna as spies so they could find out if anyone of the 16 gym leaders where the Masked Man. As they needed at least 6 badges to be around Mt. Silver Henrik received the Thunder Badge, Marsh Badge, Soul Badge, Volcano Badge, Earth Badge and Glacier Badge. Henrik, who was devastated over the loss of Blastoise didn't contributed much for the mission. Actually, he barely even was present. Later on, however, Henrik ran through the cave, chased by the Neo Team Rocket grunts. During the progress, he called Oak and told him about the grunts before they captured him. ''Pokémon Black 2 & White 2'' Five years after the events of Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Henrik travled, along with Hanna and Cameron, to watch the Champions Tournament held in Driftveil Citys newly opened Pokémon World Tournament. Pokémon Current Tean Trivia Category:Fictional Characters